Usuario discusión:Frans
cronologia ¿sabes algo de el cambio de cronología de los episodios? hace dos semanas el episodio 401 y el 408 los dos que vi hace dos semanas, en especial tenían por cronología los días 92-93 y 98-99 respectivamente y ahora es días 90-91 y 95-96 este cambio también se ha llevado recientemente a cabo en la lostpedia inglesa ¿sabes algo de eso? saludos Carrasco Con que lo intentes bastará. Si después de eso sigue igual entonces lo echaré para siempre. , 30 abr 2008 Respuesta Bueno; hablando sobre ese tema, tienes razón, no soy responsable por las páginas que hago de forma traducida, entonces mejor que seguir haciendo eso y comenzar a hacer los míos, de hecho he estado haciendo los planos de cada estación, además de "lost conections". Bueno a raíz de esto voy a reparar los daños que hice. Por otro lado, el diario la hora hizo una referencia de la lostpedia en español, ya te paso la noticia Saludos luis carrasco 10:07 1 may 2008 (PDT) :Dios, no estoy seguro de que el chaval haya pillado la idea... : ::Entendido. Vigilaré sus pasos. :: :::Frans, he visto lo último que ha hecho carrasco y a veces encuentro frases realmente disparatadas: solo peuden haber sido hechas por un traductor automático. Voy a expulsarlo definitiva e indefinidamente. Este chico no aprende. ::: , 14 mayo 2008 Emisiones Hey, Frans. Oye, ¿por qué pones que el es un nuevo episodio en AXN si el previo ( ) también lo es? Por esa regla de tres, también tendrías que poner "Nuevo episodio" en el que va a emitir la ABC, ¿no? , 9 mayo 2008 :Ah, vale. Pero creo que si lo haces para AXN también tienes que hacerlo para ABC. ::Lo sé, sólo lo consideraba un poco confuso. En fin, déjalo. :: Infobox episodios Hey, Frans. Nada importante: solo quería pedirte que en las Infobox de los episodios pusieras los nombres de los personajes en los que están centrados los episodios poniendo solo el nombre (o alias más usado, como Sawyer en vez de James). Re:Gracias ¡Buf! ¡Pues eso no es nada! Me paso el día corrigiendo, jeje, pero está bueno que vengan a agradecértelo de vez en cuando. Gracias a ti. Re:Emisión Quinta Temporada En mi opinión, debemos dejar siempre la fecha de estreno que está oficialmente prevista. Es posible que haya huelga de actores, pero mientras la ABC siga diciendo que se estrena la última semana de enero, debemos seguir con esa fecha. Además, aunque haya huelga, es seguro que terminará mucho antes como para que puedan grabar un buen puñado de episodios, de no ser todos, teniendo tanto tiempo como tienen. Este año la cadena se arriesgó emitiendo los 8 primeros capítulos de la cuarta cuando aún no había terminado la huelga de guionistas, pero al final siempre acaba saliéndose con la suya. Lo dicho, creo que mientras lo oficial sea "última semana de enero de 2009", debemos dejarlo así. Si se aplaza (ojalá que no) lo ponemos como noticia. P.D. Hace apenas unos minutos que he visto la finale... y aún no he podido volver a encajarme la mandíbula... XD OMFG!! P.D.D. Hubiera sido perfecto de no ser porque hace unos días vi en Youtube el comentario de un degenerado que iba revelando la identidad del muerto del ataúd a los cuatro vientos, y yo lo leí sin querer (Obviamente, le llamé de todo). ARGH! P.D.D.D. ¡¡Otra vez a esperar 8 meses!! Voy a ver si me puedo congelar en la nevera... , a 8 meses del siguiente capítulo Las partes de la finale OK, con la encuesta y el vídeo. Quería comentarte otra cosita: este año nos ha llegado la finale en un sólo archivo (ejem), y quería saber si te parecería bien que fusionásemos las partes 2 y 3 de "There's no place like home". Hasta en Lostpedia - EN han puesto que son dos partes juntas. Es posible que luego en nuestros países tomen la super-sabia decisión de mutilarlo en dos, pero sinceramente, no sé por dónde se puede cortar este capítulo (que tiene múltiples líneas argumentales), y si lo hicieran le cortarían mucho el rollo a quien lo esté viendo. ¿Cómo lo ves? Este año podríamos hacer una excepción. Si luego lo dividen, lo ponemos como nota. , 31 de mayo de 2008 Nueva Lost Experience Por lo que he visto en la pagina "lost Chile"... http://foro-lostchile.blogspot.com/2008/06/el-tercer-lost-experience_5819.html hay publicidad sobre un nuevo juego de realidad alternativa. por favor, como administrador podrias poner una noticia sobre ello, con el video correspondiente: http://es.lostpedia.com/wiki/Octagon_Global_Recruiting ahi ta todo pd1: el articulo yo hise yo XD pd2: mi correo es niko_1516@live.cl , por si me podrias agregar al messenger, para asi conervsar sobre lost y el proximo jra saludos y animo, que siga así lostpedia!!! Zonas protegidas sin actualizar Hola. Las páginas que te comentaba que estaban protegidas y sin actualizar son: Portal:Los Otros, Portal:Personajes Secundarios y Portal:Personajes Principales. Creo que estaría bien ponerlas como ahora las tiene lostpedia (inglés). Pequeña corrección Hey, Frans una tontería: en la pregunta que haces en la encuesta (¿Cuál personaje del carguero te gusta?), sería más adecuado escribirla así: "¿Qué personaje del carguero te gusta más?". Nada más. :De nuevo, hay otro pequeño error en la pregunta "¿Crees que este año "Lost" gane como "Mejor Serie Dramática" en los Emmy?". :Hay dos formas correctas: :*"¿Crees que Lost debe ganar como "Mejor Serie Dramática" en los Emmy?" :*"¿Crees que Lost ganará como "Mejor Serie Dramática" en los Emmy?" :Ambas son correctas gramaticalmente, pero la que más sentido tiene es la primera. Saludos. : , 22 julio 2008 Ausencia Frans, este fin de semana voy a estar ausente, sin poder acercarme a un computador. Como estamos con esto de la Comic Con, si sale alguna noticia antes de que yo vuelva (vuelvo el lunes por la mañana en España, noche del domingo en Chile), ponla. En principio, no hará falta poner nada hasta el lunes cuando yo llegue, porque creo que el panel de Lost acaba el domingo, pero si ves algo importante, ponlo en las noticias. El artículo de la semana lo pondré yo el lunes. Estaría bien que mantuvieras actualizado el artículo de Octagon Global, que seguro habrá que hacerlo, y crear los nuevos que vayan saliendo. Dejo Lostpedia en tus manos xD Gracias , 24 julio 2008 :Ya he vuelto! Gran trabajo el que has hecho, aunque seguramente seguiré necesitando tu ayuda con "El Proyecto", porque parece que va a dar trabajo... : , 28 julio 2008 Mejorar Portada Una pregunta que quería hacerte, Frans: ¿no habría alguna manera de reducir la altura de la plantilla Spoiler de la Portada? Creo que hay un gran espacio vacío arriba y abajo de las letras que avisan de los spoilers. ¿Podrías ajustarlo más, para que quedara más apretado? Así se vería mejor el contenido de la página sin tener que descender tanto con las flechas para verlo todo. Ya sé que solo son un par de pulgadas, pero creo que el cambio se notaría. A ver qué me dices. Nos vemos! , 31 julio 2008 :Ha quedado bien, aunque esperaba notar más diferencia xD. Lo único malo es que ahora veo el fondo de las señales rojas de color negro, como en algunos logos Dharma. ¿Te pasa a ti tambien? ::No, no, el vídeo conservémoslo, que tiene bastante éxito. Lo que me extraña de las imagenes es que antes las veía sin fondo negro. No me gusta mucho dejar de usar el explorer, pero puede que algun dia lo haga, si no tengo mas remedio... ::: , 1 agosto Vídeo Hey, Frans. Oye, ya no me quedan ideas para el vídeo de la próxima semana. Pero estaba pensando en uno muy bueno que no sé si ya hemos puesto (lo cual tampoco importaría mucho). ¿Tú recuerdas si pusimos el Speed Painting de Locke? Te dejo aquí el enlace a ver si tú te acuerdas: http://es.youtube.com/watch?v=8K_NQe57C-k :Perfecto. Re:Aniversario No está mal la idea. La verdad es que no sabía muy bien cuándo era el aniversario de nuestro wiki :P A mi me parece bien si hacemos esto, aunque la verdad es que no me apetece mucho organizarlo esta vez, porque ya estoy hasta el cuello con "The Project", los artículos de la semana, y otras cosillas. Podrías buscar a alguien para que te ayudase si requiere mucho trabajo (que no creo, por lo que he visto solo son un monton de encuestas). Luego lo anunciamos en noticias un par de dias antes y ya está. , 24 ago 2008 Navigation bar Hey Frans, is the navigation bar on the homepage supposed to be so tiny? Greetings -- 10:44 24 ago 2008 (PDT) *Okay^^ Just saw your "This user is able to contribute with an advanced level of English." template. So I thought: let's try this out^^ -- 11:16 26 ago 2008 (PDT) **Often there is just a command like , or |} missing. -- 15:09 26 ago 2008 (PDT) ***You're welcome -- 01:02 27 ago 2008 (PDT) XD Ostras, menudo lapsus con lo de las estaciones. Sí, claro, pon primavera, menuda cabeza tengo xD Por cierto, DerAndre se refiere a la barra de navegación de la izquierda, que en la Portada se ve muy pequeña. Él pregunta si es normal que se vea tan pequeña. Lo cierto es que no siempre fue así. ¿Tú sabes algo, y yo se lo comunico? Detallito en Portada Hey, Frans, debajo del bloque del vídeo en la Portada hay un }}. No he podido encontrarlo en el código, a ver si tú tienes más suerte y lo quitas. , 30 ago 2008 Encuesta Acabo de cambiar la encuesta. Te lo digo porque creo que, casualmente, tú también lo ibas a hacer ahora. , 1 sep 2008 Trabajo Frans, últimamente te veo desocupado y la Lostpedia no está muy movida salvo por mí. Ya sé que tu nivel de inglés no te permite traducir grandes cantidades de palabras, pero se me ocurre que hay páginas que no necesitan eso: las de actores, por ejemplo, con que veas como están traducidas algunas, y con que almenos pongas la plantilla infobox, la imagen y la categoría correspondiente, ayudarás mucho a crecer nuestra cuenta de artículos. , 16 sept 2008 Videos Oye, ¿tu sabes como subir videos?, es que quiero subir un video a mi pagina de usuario.Gracias de antemano(y de paso, me puedes decir como subir fotos.Que se olvido).--Lost108 16:58 20 sep 2008 (PDT)